Data providers, such as internet service providers (ISPs) for example, provide content in the form of data to a user via one or more customer premises network access devices, such as modems, routers, access points, etc. Many data providers are moving away from offering unlimited data access to their users and are moving toward metered data, in which the user is responsible for an amount of data being consumed. In addition, many data providers are beginning to offer tiered content, in which data associated with one tier has a first priority and/or a first pricing structure, while data associated with another tier has a second priority and/or a second pricing structure. As a result, it can be difficult for a user to quickly and accurately determine an amount of data usage associated with a particular consumer premises network access device.